DNA Mimic
The DNA Mimic is a character featured in Godzilla: The Animated Series by Jeff Kline, Roland Emmerich, Dean Devlin and Richard Raynis. Character Overview The DNA Mimic was an artificial creature uniquely created lacking any DNA templates but for reasons unknown, was left abandoned in a worn down house. After being released by an unwary traveler, it seeks to "complete" itself however it takes. Appearance The DNA Mimic appears as a shapeless mass of liquid that, at times, features yellow colored eyes. Though it appears to be genderless, it seems to fancy feminine forms when amongst the presence of humans. It is more evident by its final form when it transforms into a mishmash of Monique and Elise. Personality The DNA Mimic is only concerned with rejoining with its original mass. At times however, it appears to be incredibly hostile towards everyone, despite intentions. As it copies more forms however, it becomes increasingly intelligent and uses the knowledge it gains to its advantage, making strategic choices and feigning innocence when in hiding. Special Abilities The DNA Mimic possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting and liquefying. Because it was created with no DNA template or basis, it has no form of its own beyond a shapeless mass of metamorphic liquid. When it comes into physical contact with any life form, it not only gains their shape, but abilities and collective knowledge as well, increasing its own intelligence and through humans, it gains the ability to speak. Once it gains its true mass, it can transform into gigantic versions of other creatures it has absorbed Synopsis The DNA Mimic was an experiment gone awry and left abandoned in a shelter, its mass split off into two, the other half thrown into a lake. When an unwary traveler investigates the shelter, they unwillingly unleash it into the wild as it takes on the shape of the traveler's doberman. When H.E.A.T. finds out about the outbreak, they attempt to subdue and destroy it. Its first brief encounter with H.E.A.T. is a mostly non-encounter and instead absorbs the DNA of a nearby boa constrictor. It then appears again on H.E.A.T.'s boat investigating the strange machine known as N.I.G.E.L. and attacks an unwary Monique, transforming into the constrictor and coils her in an attempt to kill her. However, its efforts are subdued by the timely intervention of her leader, Dr. Nick. He tries to capture it, but the creature manages to escape into the water, resuming its dog form afterwards. Having knowledge that there are people after it and its other half, it makes its next move. Using its shapeshifting abilities, it tries to manipulate H.E.A.T. from within by taking on the guise of Monique to convince Randy to pinpoint the location of the other half. However, after running into the real Monique, the two have a brief skirmish with the Mimic falling off a cliff but making its escape in the form of a vulture. It appears again within H.E.A.T.'s group disguised as Elsie (having knocked her out not too long ago by assuming Nick's form) with the intention of gaining Mendel's knowledge on how to operate N.I.G.E.L. so that it may reach the other half of its mass located in the bottom of the lake undisturbed. As it already had stirred confusion within the group, Mendel devises a way to find out who among them is the mimic by using a device that measures body heat, as the mimic produces much more than a normal human should. To further throw them off, it takes the device in hand and scans everyone itself, deliberately trying to draw attention away from itself. However, Nick realizes this and scans the mimic itself. Once exposed, it transforms into a panther and attacks the group. After being driven into a corner, it transforms into a monkey and escapes through the roof. It makes for the boat one more time and manages to program N.I.G.E.L. to rendezvous with it at the canister containing its other half while administering a lock out so that Mendel himself could not operate it. However, it did not account for Mendel himself being part of the group and transforms into a crocodile to escape. The mimic finally manages to locate the canister containing its other half, guarding over it while N.I.G.E.L. undoes the seal on it. However, it is discovered by Nick and Monique, and after a brief skirmish occurs with Monique holding it back, Nick manages to disable N.I.G.E.L.. Unfortunately, it is too late, as the lid bursts open with the other mimic's other half pouring out. It slips out of Monique's grasp and dives right into the mass. Having gained its original mass back, it transforms into a giant piranha in an attempt to devour them. However, it is stopped by a new giant monster which H.E.A.T. had named Zilla Jr. and the two engage in an intense fight. The DNA mimic tries to best Zilla's massive strength by changing into giant versions of the creatures it had copied which not only included the dog and snake, but a bee as well. At last it manages to take on Zilla's shape after stinging it. However, it suffers severe damage after Niko pinpoints the mimic and fires a disintegrating missile at it. Badly injured, it cycles through its previous forms before changing into a gigantic, two-headed, mutant mishmash of both Elsie and Monique and attempts to smash H.E.A.T. underfoot. Zilla, however, manages to come to the rescue and pins it to the ground, finally killing it off with a stream of nuclear breath at point-blank range, reducing it to ashes as it scatters off into the winds. Category: Characters Category: Cartoon characters